Versiones
by maiteginevra
Summary: Astoria no lo quiere solucionar y Draco se verá forzado a razonar con los otros involucrados. Pero no con todos, porque con Potter ni a la esquina. Así que Ginny es quien deberá dar la cara. *Draco/Ginny Albus/Scorpius. NC-17 ¿alguna vez lo dudaron?*
1. Chapter 1

**Nota de Autora:** Nueva historia, si lo sé. Espero que sea un long-fic de muchos capítulos porque ya extraño las historias así.

**Advertencias:** Todas las del mundo. Acá se encontrarán con esas cosas que la teve o las revistas censuran con cuadros borrosos, es decir, ¿toneladas de sexo barato y malo? Sí, algo así y otro poquito de violencia psicológica, porque la física no me hace ni pizca de gracia. En realidad ninguna de las dos. Pero me carga leer que alguien le pega a otra persona. Así que cuidado porque esta historia contendrá _lemon, slash, violencia y lalalalala_. Espero que haya quedado claro que si siguen es por su propio riesgo.

**Disclaimer:** No soy Rowling, y como no soy ella, Harry Potter y sus amiguitos no me pertenecen. Pipipipipipipipipi. Más quisiera yo.

* * *

**Versiones**

**Ginny**

Ginny Weasley se rasca la cabeza con la punta de la pluma mientras piensa cual es la palabra adecuada para decir que un partido fue _lento_. No quiere decirlo así, suena poco elegante y trata de pulir su vocabulario a la hora de comentar los partidos.

Quiere hacerlo bien.

No como Hermione, sabe que ella no es una perfeccionista maniática, sino que espera que su trabajo sea un poco mejor. _Más decente._

Levanta la cabeza en busca de la frase perfecta, y sus ojos se van directo a la puerta. Ha llegado alguien y está detrás de ella, ve la imagen borrosa a través del cristal cincelado y le parece que la silueta la estuviera mirando. Sin razón alguna se siente nerviosa, quizás hasta ansiosa, casi da vuelta el vaso de juego de calabaza con un movimiento involuntario de su codo cuando escucha un golpeteo ligero de dedos chocar contra el vidrio.

Dice con la voz más apretada de lo que le gustaría, pero sin que suene tiritona. - Adelante, está abierto.

Y el pomo gira con un breve chillido, la puerta se abre y cruza el umbral nadie más ni menos que Draco Malfoy. Trae el perfecto cabello rubio un poco revuelto, las mejillas, normalmente pálidas, levemente coloreadas y enfunda las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón negro de lino con un sólido movimiento rápido.

Draco Malfoy está en El Profeta, en su trabajo, en la sección donde sólo Ron llora por entrar, pero nadie, nunca, la ha ido a ver ahí. Ni siquiera Harry.

El pasea sus ojos por la pequeña oficina, mira, sin ver, el collage de fotos que hay en la pared. Observa las flores sobre su escritorio, el montón de recortes que cuelgan de un diario mural, las medallas que cuelgan de los muros amarillos, y una snitch que está sobre la mesa. La esfera tiene unas inscripciones extrañas en la superficie. Puede que diga G.W. o H.P. No está muy claro.

Y ella ve como Draco arruga su respingada nariz.

Ginny mira el teclado, y sopesa la posibilidad de hacer como que no lo vio, quiere seguir escribiendo aquel comentario del partido del jueves y esperar a que él se aburra de su silencio y se vaya. Pero sabe que sería algo estúpido y muy infantil. Si Draco Malfoy está en su oficina es por algo. El no le haría una visita social, además, ni siquiera era la hora del té.

- Malfoy… – le saluda todavía anonadada y con una mano le indica la silla que está del otro lado del escritorio. Baja la mirada y finge que hace su trabajo, pero sólo teclea _"cabrón"_.

_- Ginevra_. –Le llama por su nombre, no le llama por su apellido de manera despectiva, ni tampoco con un cercano "_Ginny_". Le siente la voz contenida, como si fuera a soltarle una bomba o como si se estuviera riendo de ella en silencio.

Ginny levanta la cabeza de nuevo, y se fija que él no se ha sentado, de hecho no se ha movido ni un centímetro. Alza las cejas y piensa que la silla no está hecha de moco de troll, ni tampoco de las uñas de los pies de Harry. _Qué lastima que no sea así. _No es un diván de última moda, sólo es una silla de oficina.

- ¿Por qué no te sientas, Malfoy? –le azuza, y agacha de nuevo la cabeza para escribir "_estirado_", y cuando ve la palabra en el monitor no controla una pequeña sonrisa.

- Porque esperaba que me acompañarás a otro lugar…Hay algo que tenemos que conversar. –Y la voz de Draco es seca y seria. Y Ginny se preocupa por primera vez, porque en un día normal ella no tiene nada que conversar con Draco Malfoy.

- ¿Qué cosa? – Sin pretender ser beligerante, lo es. Ese tono de duda que imprimió en sus palabras es un reto a que le diga qué tienen en común ellos dos.

Y Draco estira las comisuras de su boca porque capta la idea de Ginny en un segundo.

- Es sobre tu hijo_.._.

Ginny mira su oficina al tiempo que siente que un nudo grande y duro se instala en su estómago. No le gusta el tema. Afirma con fuerza contenida los apoyabrazos de la silla, y retuerce sus dedos contra la madera.

Hubiese preferido que él se hubiese aparecido en su oficina para decirle que compró "El Profeta" y que ella está despedida, o que le dijera que algunas noches ha pensado en mandar a incendiar su casa sólo porque le cae mal Harry.

- ¿Qué hizo James? –Pregunta temiendo la respuesta. Se lo imagina dejando al hijo de Malfoy bañado en pus de algún bicho feo, colgando de alguna viga o quemando su baúl o escoba.

Y Draco arruga la frente cuando alza las cejas, saca una de sus manos de los bolsillos y coloca detrás de su oreja un mechón que se escapó y se le metía en los ojos.

- No hablaremos de ese hijo tuyo. Es el otro_._ –Y guarda nuevamente esa pálida mano, mientras tuerce un poco el cuello, a la vez que dice. -¿Vamos?

Ginny lo único que piensa es en Albus. Aquel de sus hijos que se le hace tan distinto, ese hijo que siente especial. Piensa en el difícil embarazo, en las multiples enfermedades que le aquejaron cuando pequeño, esa manía que tiene por morderse las uñas, el eterno silencio que sella sus labios y el modo en que frunce las cejas cuando se trata de quidditch. Piensa en el hijo que siempre sabe que le pasa con sólo mirarla.

Sólo coge su abrigo negro, no le importa el trabajo inconcluso que dejó en el_ i-magic_, ni que su jefe se de cuenta que salió del trabajo dos horas antes de cumplir el horario.

Le sigue por los estrechos pasillos de las oficinas del periódico, el ambiente huele a café barato, huele un poco a tabaco, y mucho a Malfoy. Ignora la mirada curiosa de sus colegas y los murmullos de las secretarias gordas que simulan trabajar mientras analizan quien cruza o se aparece en el Hall del Profeta.

Frente a ellos hay un mar de gente caminando a distintos ritmos por el callejón Diagon, y Ginny recién se pregunta hacia dónde van. Draco no duda ni un segundo, sólo respira acompasadamente al tiempo que mira de reojo hacia atrás para comprobar si ella le sigue. Por supuesto que ella le sigue, de hecho, con pasos breves se coloca a su lado y caminan en silencio abriéndose paso entre el cardumen humano.

- Iremos a mi oficina.

Y Ginny ni siquiera sabía que él tenía una oficina, porque tampoco sabía en qué trabajaba. Lo peor de todo es que tampoco sabía dónde estaba aquel lugar.

Draco sin mirarla le responde, como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento.

Está muy cerca de aquí. Me instalé hace dos días solamente, por eso no has oído hablar de ella. O quizás si. –deja caer suavemente una nueva duda sobre Ginny. De hecho son dos las preguntas que se suman a la principal, a saber qué hizo Albus.

¿Y qué tenía de malo mi oficina?

Draco sonrié, y Ginny quiere arruinarle el rostro con sus uñas afiladas. No era una oficina lujosa, ni siquiera era grande. Pero daba la suficiente privacidad para que ellos dos pudieran conversar.

En aquel lugar se escucha todo y no es difícil imaginar que las paredes tienen oídos. No pretendo que la vida de mi hijo se ventile en un diario sin escrúpulos_._

Y ella sólo se muerde los labios, porque tampoco pretende que la vida de Albus se filtre en su trabajo. Camina unos cuantos pasos más, y él le indica con el brazo que han llegado. Se detiene y mira desde la base del edificio hacia el cielo, donde se detiene en un soberbio tercer piso. Cruza las amplias puertas de vidrio ahumado, y ve detrás de un amplio mostrador las letra sólidas _Devotamente Mágica_ contra un fondo negro.

Claro que había escuchado de ese lugar, era la nueva tienda de moda de todo el mundo mágico. De la que todos hablaban, desde su mamá pasando por Hermione e incluyendo a sus compañeras de trabajo, diciendo que era la nueva sensación, que era el paraíso de los zapatos y los vestidos. Lástima que ella no había tenido tiempo de visitar la tienda, ni tampoco había oído sobre quiénes trabajaba ahí.

- No, no trabajo aquí. –y otra vez esa sonrisa socarrona. –En realidad, sí. –dice apretando el botón del ascensor, abriéndose inmediatamente las puertas de acero. –Sólo que es mi tienda_._

Y Ginny siente envidia: ama su trabajo, los dos que ha tenido. Le gustaba jugar quiditch y también le gusta escribir sobre él, pero en aquel momento le hubiese gustado ser la dueña de una tienda tan esplendorosa, elegante y tan surtida como esa. Mientras mira desde el interior del ascensor los maniquíes, los colgadores, repletos de prendas que lucen tan suaves y volátiles, y en el fondo del lugar, la gran colección de zapatos que sólo ha visto una similar en su mente.

Las puertas del elevador se cierran y con ellas también se cierra su alucinación. Draco no habla, sólo la mira atentamente, como si quisiera saber que es lo que ocultan esas pupilas perdidas en algún rincón de la tienda.

Y sin saber por qué, Ginny piensa por un momento que el ascensor se estropea. Que queda atascada ahí con él, y se imagina apretando los botones sin que ninguno respondiera. Se imagina sentándose en el suelo frío y duro, y hasta cree que estaría mucho tiempo en silencio, mientras escucha el parloteo histérico de él, y está segura que al final tendría que llenarle la boca con papel, o sellarle los labios con alguna mordaza porque ha logrado que le duela la cabeza.

La campanilla del ascensor suena, avisándole que ha llegado _por fin_ al tercer piso y ella borra esa alucinación de su mente con una sonrisa. Camina detrás de una silencioso Malfoy y éste le lleva hasta una puerta blanca, gigante y _aparatosa_.

Al lado de dicha puerta hay otra, con amplias ventanas. Ve a una mujer dibujar en un amplio escritorio, la ve levantar la cabeza y sonreírle suavemente a él.

_No es justo, dos contra uno._

Pero Astoria Malfoy no se mueve, baja la cabeza nuevamente y se concentra en el bosquejo que traza con su pluma larga y con aspecto de costosa. Ni siquiera mira a Ginny, como si supiera que aquello iba a ocurrir.

Draco abre la gran puerta del fondo, y _¡wow!_ Ha tenido un gesto cortés. Le ha dejado pasar a ella primero y después cierra, con seguro, tras su paso. Sin palabras le dice que se siente en una silla forrada en cuero negro y fragante, de respaldo alto.

Ginny cruza sus piernas y deja caer sus manos sobre el escritorio de vidrio. Y comienza a tamborilear sus dedos contra la superficie, los deja caer como una cascada, uno tras otro, una y otra vez. El se saca su chaqueta con toda la calma del mundo, y la cuelga de un perchero de madera que hay en un rincón. Se acerca al escritorio y se sienta en lo que a Ginny le parece un trono, aparta un muestrario de telas tirándolo dentro de un cajón.

No le ofrece café, ni siquiera agua.

Extrae una bolsa de papel similar a un sobre y del interior saca algo como un trozo de pergamino.

Ginny contempla como tuerce la boca y como un el color invade sus mejillas de nuevo. Aquello que sacó lo tira delante de ella, aterriza en el escritorio con un sonido seco, y frente a ella hay una fotografía.

Mágica, por supuesto.

De esas que incluyen la secuencia de movimientos y Ginny ve como su hijo, de sólo quince años, se acerca al tiempo que el _pequeño_ Malfoy hace lo mismo y a medio camino se encuentran las dos bocas, ansiosas, hambrientas, celosas. Se estrujan los labios, se meten la lengua, y todo comienza otra vez. Ambos se acercan, se besan y vaya cómo se besan, ¡con mordiscos incluidos! y empiezan de nuevo.

Es en ésta ocasión que se fija que están entremedio de un matorral, quizás cerca del lago, ambos traen sus túnicas verdes y plateadas, a ambos se les retuerce una serpiente en el pecho y ambos cierran los ojos al mismo tiempo.

**&&&&&&**

* * *

**Nota de Autora:** Esta historia es otra de esas que guardan polvo en mi computador, y respondía a un reto, pero ya no quiero que forme parte de eso y he decidido extenderla y continuar con ella por distintos caminos. Espero que les haya gustado. Y no me miren feo, me encanta esta pareja. Es taaan RomeoxJulieta que hasta me hace sonreír al estilo de una colegiala. Ojo, que eso no tiene nada de malo, sólo que yo hace muuucho tiempo dejé el colegio.

Espero que les parezca más o menos digerible y también espero sus comentarios que yo responderé gustosamente, casi al segundo. (Sí, cualquier cosa para evadir el estudio XDDD)

Así que lean, dejen un comentario y después alejense del computador porque o sino terminaran taaan mal como yo. Que el otro día soñé que iba a comprar chaquetas de cuero con Sirius Black y por muy estúpido y poco cuerdo que suene. ¡Fue el mejor sueño de mi vida!

Besos y muchas gracias.

maite.

ah...proxima versión: ¡Draco Malfoy!


	2. Draco

**La Parte de Draco.**

Y quiere cerrar las manos en torno a ese cuello delgado. Porque Draco no entiende que le puede resultar tan gracioso a Ginny Weasley. Esa molesta carcajada, esos hoyuelos bajo sus mejillas y aquella manera de mirarle como si él fuera el blanco de un buen chiste.

Chiste que él no entiende.

Porque aunque ella apoyara su pequeña y tibia mano sobre la de él y le dijera "-¿Esto es lo tan atroz? Son sólo nuestros hijos explorando su sexualidad. Vamos, Malfoy. Tienen quince años y ambos son un saco de hormonas. No es algo grave, ¿O acaso cuando tenías quince nunca besaste a nadie? -". eso no ayuda a cambiar las cosas, y además él no tiene ganas de responder.

Porque él quería decirle que era una estupidez su manera de justificar al _puto_ de su hijo, y que le encantaría que Scorpius explorara cosas, pero con _niñas_. Y ojala niñas guapas, de esas que tienen la sonrisa amplia, ojos claros, pelo impecable y rubio, postura perfecta y sangre pura. No con alguien que tenga el pelo revuelto, ojos verdes, se apellide Potter, y tenga verga.

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al unir en una misma frase las palabras "Potter", "verga" y "Scorpius". Una Ginny, ya seria, pero con la risa en los ojos, le acariciaba tenuemente la mano, tratando de consolarle.

- No es el fin del mundo, ¿sabes?

Y Draco no lo sabía. Sólo sintió el irresistible impulso de apoyar su frente sobre la superficie fría del escritorio porque le dolían la cabeza, porque ese parloteo de la señora Potter le era insoportable, porque no quería que su único hijo estuviera relacionado con esa gente.

Ni siquiera con la niña chica.

Esa niña que tenía pecas, pelo rojo, y salió de una ratonera inmunda, como todos los otros Weasleys. Aspiró una cantidad importante de aire, y lo soltó todo de golpe. Realmente era un desastre que Ginevra Weasley pensara así, contaba con ese apoyo.

_¿En qué estaba pensando cuando creí que ella podía ayudar?_

Claro, Astoria se lo había advertido, le había dicho que quizás los Potter no le vieran nada de malo, que incluso hasta le gustara la idea.

_Porque no son más que unos arribistas._

Y esa era la oportunidad ideal para ascender, más aún, dentro de las escalas sociales del mundo mágico. Tenían la fama, tenían el crédito, pero todos sabían que los Weasleys eran unos muertos de hambre y Potter un huérfano recogido de la calle por faltaba el linaje.

_Claro, es el plan perfecto._

¿Qué mejor que la familia Malfoy? ¿Qué mejor que la suma de las mejores sangres de todo el mundo mágico inglés? Por supuesto que no había nada mejor, por supuesto que eso no era al azar, no era el destino, ni las estrellas, y tampoco las hormonas. todo aquello era premeditado.

Que Albus Potter se _comiera_ a su hijo, era un sucio plan de aquella mugrienta familia para coronarse como los reyes del lugar. Y construir sobre él, sobre su familia y su apellido, un gran feudo que terminaría la obra, a base de que se tiraran a su hijo.

- Malfoy, creo que estás exagerando.

Y ahí otra vez ella, justificando a su hijo, o mejor dicho, tratando de dar el golpe de gracia en ese plan maestro. Claro, porque Ginevra sonreía como si tratara de venderle un producto a él, sonreía como si quisiera que ese esplendor que brillaba en su cara le insuflara confianza, tranquilidad, una promesa de que todo estaría bien.

_¡Y una mierda!_

Porque por mucho que Ginny descruzara esas piernas y arrastrara la silla hasta pegarla a su escritorio, por mucho que recorriera con sus dedos largos y tibios, sus manos venosas y suaves, nada cambiaba. No para él.

¿Y qué le diría a Astoria? Y peor aún ¿Qué le diría a Scorpius? Que la estúpida de la señora Potter le importaba un cuerno que su hijo fuera un pervertido seductor de inocentes. Que esas cosas no se hacen, que no es correcto besarse con hombres en los terrenos del colegio, ni en las mazmorras, y que no es correcto besarse con un hombre en ninguna parte.

Draco Malfoy aleja sus manos de las de Ginny y le mira fijamente.

- ¿De verdad crees que estoy exagerando?, ¿Crees que esto es normal?, ¿Qué es algo _bueno_? -contempló como el rostro de ella mudaba a una expresión dudosa, y cómo apretaba los labios intentando amasar en el interior las palabras correctas.

- Sí. Mientras ellos sean felices me parece bien. No es como si se estuvieran haciendo promesas de amor eterno y se fueran a fugar a Canadá para casarse. Les queda mucho camino que recorrer, Malfoy. Sólo son los chicos con lo que salen en el colegio.

- Se te olvida, Ginevra, que estamos hablando de tu hijo. Y parece que es normal en tu familia quedarse alucinado del novio del colegio y casarse con él. -Sonrió al ver su rostro sonrojado con tonos de ira. -Además, a mi no me parece ni bueno, ni normal, y esperaba que me ayudaras a hablar con ellos.

- ¿Con ellos?, ¿Te refieres a los dos, Malfoy? -Draco no quiso contestar, sólo fijo sus ojos en los de ella. -No, claro que no lo haré. Yo puedo conversar con mi hijo, pero no le voy a prohibir que siga viendo al tuyo, esa decisión es de ellos. Y con Scorpius hablas tú con tu esposa. No tengo nada que decirle a él.

_¡Mierda! ¿No se suponía que los Weasleys eran buenas personas y que siempre estaban encantados de ayudar a todo el mundo? No son más que unos egoístas, arribistas y embusteros._

Draco no quería admitir su actual estado de crisis. Astoria cuando lo supo le dijo con su voz más melodramatica que toda la culpa era de él. Que su familia no tenía ninguna deformación porque siempre habían evitado emparentarse con los Black, quienes tenían la sangre y la mente tan corroídos como su antigua casa. Y que ella no estaba hecha para afrontar esa clase de problemas y que no sabía cómo hacerlo.

Todo el peso del problema sobre Draco, y no tenía idea de como abordar a su hijo sin que hubiese un escándalo social de proporciones y sin que el chico se fuera de su casa o algo por el estilo. Fue cuando pensó que los Potter iban a tener que sufrir lo mismo que él y creyó que Ginevra Weasley podía ser su mano amiga en aquella situación, porque a Harry Potter no le pedía ni un favor, ni aunque fuera la última opción que le quedara. Ya le debía suficiente, y no podía tolerar mirar otra vez esos ojos socarrones.

- Nunca quise que hablaras a solas con él. Lo que quería pedirte es que si podemos juntarnos los cuatro. Tu hijo,... -la voz se tornó seca cuando dijo aquellas palabras. -Scorpius, tú y yo.

- ¿Para qué, Malfoy?

- Bueno...Me gustaría que supieran nuestra opinión al respecto...

- ¿Nuestra? -le interrumpió Ginny, pero Draco la ignoró y continuó con la voz cada vez más espesa.

- ...Y me gustaría saber algunas cosas y me parecería mejor que las preguntara una mujer...

- ¿Qué tipo de cosas te gustarían saber?

Draco sintió que el ambiente se había vuelto denso y pesado. Que le faltaba el aire y que tenía vergüenza. No, no era vergüenza, era algo superior, estaba verdaderamente incómodo. Se moría de pudor por tener que preguntar en voz alta las dudas que le asaltaban una y otra vez a su mente y que casi no le dejaban dormir.

- Quiero saber que tan avanzada va su relación.

- ¿Qué tan avanzada? -Repitió ella con voz contenida. -¿Me estás diciendo que lo que tú quieres saber es si ellos dos _lo_ han hecho? -Draco tenía la mirada afilada y los labios apretados. ¿Acaso esa mujer no sabía lo que era un lenguaje pulcro y educado? ¿No tenía pudor? ¡Claro que no! Si todo aquello era un plan que los Potter habían ideado. -Por supuesto que no lo han hecho, Malfoy. ¡Se les notaría! Y si no te das cuenta son bastantes torpes y urgidos sus besos...Definitivamente ellos todavía no se ha enculado.

_¿Todavía? ¿Enculado?_

La voz despreocupada, y con un excesiva normalidad que salía de la garganta de Ginny Weasley hizo enrojecer a Draco Malfoy de una forma muy intensa. Quizás nunca había tenido tanta sangre en las mejillas como hasta ahora.

La imagen mental de su hijo afirmado en ese colchón de pasto y el _puto_ menor de Potter montándoselo en los terrenos de Hogwarts, lo hicieron fruncir los ojos con furia. Cerró los puños y golpeó el escritorio de cristal con violencia.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Malfoy? ¿No me digas que nunca te has enculado a alguien?

Qué le importaba a esa estúpida mujer si él se había montado sobre alguien. Qué le importaba su vida sexual. Qué interés podía tener en saber que Astoria, un par de veces al mes, separaba con hastío las piernas y se quedaba tendida en el colchón con la mirada fija en el techo, y la boca torcida. Que dejaba escapar un par de gemidos fingidos y los dedos se enterraban en la sábana hasta que él se deslizaba por su cuerpo, dejando un rastro humedo y brillante, para recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración tendido a su lado. ¿Qué le importaba?

Con la cara todavía contorsionada por la rabia, Draco sin querer se imaginó a Astoria puesta en cuatro y a él sobre ella, ambos agitados por una violenta danza. Sin saber por qué pensó en Harry Potter y se vio a él encaramado sobre su espalda. Y después la cara de Harry iba cambiando, como si hubiese tomado poción multijugos, y ahora Draco respiraba sobre una nuca de donde salía una cascada de mechones largos y fragantes. El cabello con cada embestida se volvía más y más rojo, y él se vio asimismo tomando un puñado y recogerlo hasta la raíz y desde ahí jalandolo con fuerza, como si fuera la unica soga que lo sujetaba a ese cuerpo diminuto y cremoso, ese cuerpo que resistía cada uno de los intentos de Draco por enterrarla en el colchón, mientras sus propios labios susurraban propuestas. ¿Quierés que te tire el pelo más fuerte? ¿Quieres que te de un par de palmetazos en las nalgas?

El pantalón de Draco se hizo más estrecho de pronto o su verga se había alzado escandalosamente. Tragó saliva mientras intentaba controlar la erección de caballo que tenía bajo la costosa tela de lino. Frente a él, estaba Ginevra Potter que le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y curiosos, y él sentía que todo el cuerpo se le empapaba de un leve sudor frío. Ella le sonrió de un modo que le puso los pelos de punta, parecía que sabía que clase de problemas ocultaba él bajo su mueca de desagrado. Y nunca la había visto tan bonita, porque pese a los mil defectos que podía enumerar de ella en menos de diez segundos, siempre supo que era bonita. Se corrigió mentalmente, _es bonita, aún lo es, quizás aun más._ Y se fijó en cada detalle de su rostro, en las numerosas pecas que nacían de su estrecha nariz, en los ojos cálidos, en los labios sonrientes y el cabello furioso, y se le hizo tan similar a la última visión que nuevamente sintió la carne punzante y latente como si se le hubiera bajado el corazón hasta sus caderas.

- Ese no es asunto tuyo. No te traje hasta aquí para hablar de mi vida.-la voz le salía a duras penas, como si hasta las cuerdas vocales le transpiraran. -¿Me vas a ayudar, entonces?

- No lo sé, Malfoy. Tengo que hablarlo con Harry. ¿Te llamo por teléfono?

- No tengo de esos estúpidos cachivaches muggles.

- Entonces te mando una lechuza.

Vio esas piernas alzarse, y recordó aquellas sobre las que afirmaba su propio cuerpo. No se levantó, ni la acompañó hasta el umbral. Sólo quería que se fuera. Vio la cara de desconcierto de Ginny cuando ella se despidió y él estiró su mano, levemente humedecida, y evitó tocarla tanto como le fue posible, sólo rozando las puntas de sus dedos brevemente.

Cuando Ginny salió de su oficina, Draco contó hasta diez, esperando que desaparecieran los efectos de su alucinación. Sin embargo corrió hasta su baño, se bajó los pantalones con impaciencia y se toqueteó mientras pensaba en Ginevra Potter y en eĺ sobre su espalda suave y eterna.

**&&&&&**

* * *

**Nota de Autora:** Sé que me demoré eones y que tengo todas mis historias abandonadas, pero trataré de ponerme al día tan pronto como sea posible. Espero que les haya gustado el minicapítulo de Draco y no sé de quién sea el próximo, quizás de Albus o de Astoria. Todavía no me decido.

Y creo que ya les dije que tenía una encuenta en mi profile, pero por si acaso...¿podrían pasarse y dejarme su preferencia, por favor?

Besos gigantes y muchas gracias por el apoyo que recibí con el capítulo anterior. En serio, sé que el DracoGinny no es una pareja famosa, ni tampoco es la reina del barrio. Pero es de mi preferencia, y de algunos pocos. Por lo tanto sé que este tipo de historias no tienen mucho apoyo, menos aún si tiene algo de slash metido por ahí. En todo caso no es que los reviews sean el gran tema, porque si quisiera reviews escribiría DracoHermione como mala de la cabeza o en su defecto, escribiría Harry/Ginny. Y abandonaría mis parejas pocos famosas que me hacen muy feliz. Es sólo cosa de gusto, pero aún así, me honran un montón cuando a la gente que le gusta esta pareja (y la que no, también) me dicen que la historia es de su agrado.

Se les quiere... ah...y a las personas que les gusta estas fechas: ¡Feliz Navidad!


	3. Albus

Nota de Autora: Harry Potter y sus amigüitos no son mios. Son de una tipa que tiene mucho más dinero del que podría tener alguna vez.

ADVERTENCIAS: SLASH SLASH SLASH. Lean bajo su propio riesgo.

* * *

**Versiones**

**La parte de Albus.**

A Albus Potter no le gustan los viernes. Mejor dicho, los odia. Los viernes son el último día de la semana con clases, se coronan con Encantamientos en el tercer piso y luego de eso, sólo hay dudas. Mientras trabaja en su informe de Pociones no puede parar de pensar en Scorpius. No quiere comportarse como el típico adolescente enamorado, pero es inevitable. Su mente vuela hacia los posibles lugares donde podría estar, mientras trata de recordar qué se siente cuando él le toma de la túnica y jala con fuerza hasta que sus bocas se encuentran. Quizás Scorpius está en los terrenos jugando quidditch, quizás en la sala común de Slytherin.

O probablemente esté en cualquier otro lugar, porque es viernes y el maldito se vuelve loco, camina feliz por todos lados pensando en las cosas que puede hacer durante el fin de semana. Y son usualmente los fines de semana los que angustian a Albus. De lunes a jueves, sabe perfectamente donde está, de hecho, se pasa todo el día con él. Clase tras clase le ve acomodar su pelo rubio, ya no tan impecable. Observa como lleva esa mano pálida y huesuda hasta un mechón de pelo y lo deja detrás de una oreja, y con ese sencillo gesto, Albus cree que no ha visto nada tan bonito en su vida. Excepto por Scorpius tomando notas. Pero los viernes, después que el profesor Flitwick dice con su voz cantarina y aguda que la clase ha terminado, Albus no tiene idea dónde está Malfoy. Y sus ojos verdes se estrechan porque lo buscan en todos los lugares. Durante años pensó que estaba dentro de algún armario besando hambrientamente a otra boca, o que las noches de los sábados, esas que siempre llegaba tarde y oliendo de un modo tan particular, las derrochaba con sepa Merlín quién.

Albus definitivamente odia los viernes. Le marcan sus inseguridades, la inestabilidad de Malfoy. Y no puede parar de preguntarse si ahora de alguna extraña manera se pertenecen. O mejor dicho, si Malfoy le pertenece a él, porque Albus está entregado desde mucho antes de ese beso en los terrenos.

Pero, en medio de la biblioteca, se da cuenta que Malfoy no le pertenece a nadie. Es como el sol o la luna, no acusa dominio, no se puede poseer. Scorpius es un cosmos vibrante que consume todo a su paso, pero que jamás es consumido.

Quizás está en algún armario viejo, junto a un montón de escobas sucias, con la túnica corrida, el pantalón desabrochado y la respiración acelerada. Tal como en los viejos tiempos.

O Quizás está más cerca de lo que se imaginaba. Porque de pronto le siente a su lado, Scorpius roza la mano con la suya cuando extiende los pergaminos, y Albus siente la aspereza de su piel al mismo tiempo que siente enérgicos rayos torturarle el brazo. Se pregunta qué será aquello que le hace tener las manos tan secas y maltratadas. Quizás es el palo de la escoba, que al apretarlo tan fuerte se provoca heridas o que al pulirlo, tres veces por semana, le causa resequedad. Quizás la causa sea otra cosa. Como esas noches en que Albus no puede dormir porque escucha el crujido de una cama agitandose vertiginosamente. Albus cierra los ojos mientras siente cómo aumenta la estrechez de su pantalón porque él sabe perfectamente bien que esos gemidos roncos son de Scorpius Malfoy. El compañero de piel pálida, ojos brillantes y palpitantes, la lengua rosada que se aproxima en la punta de su boca cada vez que quiere tomar apuntes rápido. El mismo maldito que se pajea como loco todas las noches, y que era el responsable de que Albus busque a tientas y con mucha cautela, lo que se esconde bajo el pijama de franela. El culpable de que Albus se toque disimuladamente imaginando que son otras manos las que afirman su propia carne punzante.

Pero ahora, a diferencia de aquellas noches, sabe cómo se siente el tacto de sus manos. No es que sepa como se sienten _ahí_, donde siempre ha querido tenerlas, pero ese roce, esa pequeña aproximación que hace Scorpius, como marcando territorio, como el sol iluminando un amanecer, le es más que suficiente.

Albus simula hacer sus deberes pero en realidad se pregunta qué es lo que piensa Scorpius. Y si quizás, alguna noche cercana le afirmará con fuerza de nuevo desde la túnica y le besará de lleno en los labios, con aquella desesperación que rodeó su primer beso. Como si fuera a reventar. Y es en ese momento que Scourpius alza sus _putos_ ojos grises hasta él y luego de transcurrir muchos segundos, como si le estuviera analizando, le sonríe con una expresión de locura desbordando de sus labios.

Albus es un chico reservado, algo tímido, así que sólo baja la mirada y escribe algo en su pergamino evitando ponerse en evidencia. Porque su corazón se ha acelerado, y los colores se han quedado a medio camino entre sus ojos y su cuello. Y lo maldice un poco más cuando siente que la mano de Scorpius se escabulle por debajo de la mesa, y ahora le roza las rodillas.

Tienes las rodillas huesudas. -murmura contra su oído.

Albus se siente de nuevo como aquel niño que se empalmaba cuando le oía quejarse de satisfacción por las noches. Y le pasa lo mismo, nota que su piel se vuelve más sensible, más irritable. El pantalón le aprieta en las caderas y por favor, que alguien le toque de una maldita vez _ahí_. Traga saliva mientras mira el resto de la biblioteca y trata de identificar si alguien los está mirando.

Por supuesto que les están mirando, a los dos. Es una mierda ser hijo de una celebridad. Realmente odia su apellido.

Recoge sus cosas de pronto, rápidamente. Scorpius le mira fijo primero a los ojos, luego, le mira más abajo del ombligo y Albus sabe que puede percibir que es lo que se esconde detrás de la tela de la túnica y del pantalón. Murmura un _"te veo luego"_ y huye tan rápido como puede. Porque sabe que si no lo hace, el demente le terminará sobando en la biblioteca, a vista y paciencia de todos.

Y camina por los oscuros pasillos con paso apretado, mientras descubre que ha estado todo el tiempo haciéndose las preguntas equivocadas.

Malfoy no piensa, claro que no.

Si pensara, aunque sea un poquito, no tendría intenciones de toquetearlo en la Biblioteca. Está loco, definitivamente está enfermo. Y Albus está el doble de loco y enfermo porque tan sólo basta un roce, un leve contacto de sus dedos contra sus rodillas, para que la sangre de su cuerpo se evaporara y por las venas vacías sólo recorriera fuego. Y eso no es lo peor, lo peor es que pierde su cordura y su constante lucidez, pierde sus eternos anhelos de querer manejar todo bajo perfil y cree que cualquier día será él que termine gritándole, con tono autoritario, que se baje los pantalones o que se la mame de una puta vez.

_¡Es un calienta varitas!_

A eso juega Scorpius, o eso le parece a Albus. En las mañanas mientras se viste, el muy hijo de puta, se pasea semi-desnudo tanto tiempo como puede. No muestra su verga, pero Albus no necesita eso para sentir que su cuerpo no es más que una bolsa de agua caliente. Los colores se le suben, y desvía la mirada vidriosa. Le basta con el cuello fibroso y estriado, con venas y cartílagos que marcan extrañas curvas. O le basta cuando coge la toalla y la restrega con excesiva fuerza a través de sus tetillas traslucidas. A veces Albus cree que él es la toalla, porque se siente así. Porque Scorpius en esos momentos lo toma, lo arrastra por cada centímetro de su cuerpo, lo deja empapado de su esencia para después lanzarlo lejos, arriba de la cama o el suelo y olvidarse completamente de él. Todo eso mientras tararea algún tema muy viejo de Las Weirds Sisters.

El camino por el pasillo le recuerdan brevemente a Albus quién es. Un joven que carga con demasiados apellidos, demasiadas expectativas y prejuicio. _"El hijo del Salvador"_, piensa mientras ve como unas armaduras se saludan militarmente. O cuando tiene que pasar por donde está ese cuadro de una bruja fea que se llama Violeta y siempre tiene que oírla decir que es una pena que no esté en Gryffindor.

"_¿Es una pena?" _

No, Albus no cree que sea una pena, es un alivio. Probablemente hubiese dormido en la misma cama que su papá, y con que todo el mundo le apunte en todos lados como el clon de su padre ya tiene más que suficiente.

Es un poco más, allá, donde las piedras se vuelven húmedas y mohosas. Sólo un poco más allá, cuando la luz de los pasillos se vuelve débil y temblorosa,y todo brilla encerrado en una desesperante oscuridad, cuando Albus le siente de nuevo. Es una presencia tan grande que es imposible no percibirle, es como si él se consumiera todo el oxigeno que hay en el espacio y por eso a Albus se le estrechan los pulmones. Y le cuesta tragar. Scorpius cierra su mano áspera y grande en su hombro y le dice.

- ¿Me estás esquivando?

Merlín, ¿qué responder? _"Sí, porque no me aguanto las ganas de tenerte al lado y que me toques. Pero en el fondo tú no me tocas."_ Lo piensa, pero no lo dice. Sólo le mira con esos ojos verdes profundos que parecen latir detrás de los cristales de sus lentes. Y son esos mismos lentes los que se suben un poco cuando la frente de Scorpius choca con la suya: cuando le besa como si quisiera alimentarse de su boca, como si no hubiera más sol. Nunca más. A Albus el corazón se le triza cuando siente la lengua caliente, esa que siempre se asoma en la boca de Scorpius cuando está concentrado, entrar y enredarse con la propia. Y como es la tradición, la sangre comienza a recorrer el cuerpo más rápido, con mayor intención en algunas partes. Y Scorpius mete las manos entremedio de las túnica y le toca el abdomen con sus manos heladas y ásperas. Se desconcentra en el ombligo, sube, baja, y vuelve al centro. Y todo eso lo siente Albus, mientras le aprietan más y más contra los muros mugrientos y húmedos. Luego siente la entrepierna ajena vibrante, como flechas que tiritan en el aire. El _imbécil_ de Malfoy está logrando que se le ponga dura, y que le duela. Quiere tomarle la mano y llevarla hasta su pantalón, quiere gritarle que le haga algo, _cualquier cosa_, con tal de que se le pase esa sensación de fiebre extrema. Se está derritiendo y algo dentro de él, se cae con la misma fuerza que un iceberg deshielándose en el mar gélido. Pero no dice nada, porque su boca, la idéntica boca que heredó de su padre, se dedica a lamer, a mojar y morder ese cuello fibroso del que nacen débiles mechones rubios.

Las manos de Scorpius ya no están en el abdomen, ya no están piel contra piel, sino que ahora, mientras escucha _"Albus, me tienes muy caliente"_ nota que está luchando contra los cierres y botones que afirman sus pantalones a sus estrechas caderas. Y entonces sucede. Se siente un poco más libre, _mucho más_ libre. Hay algo expuesto, algo que se está humedeciendo gota a gota y que se sacude con violencia cuando la mano áspera de Scorpius se cierra a su alrededor. Y ya no hay más besos en la boca, ya no hay más palabras contra el cuello, porque los ojos grises, esos que relampaguean con rabia, se están marchando hacia abajo. Y más, más, más abajo.

La respiración caliente de Scorpius le golpea la piel desnuda y le produce escalofríos cuando se mezcla con la humedad que se le escapa. Uno segundo más y Albus por fin sabrá de que otras maneras pueden besar la boca perfecta y jugosa de Scorpius. Enreda sus manos en el pelo que no ha sido lavado en días y le jala desde el centro de su cabeza hasta el centro donde late su sangre furiosa.

- Miau.

_.Mierda._

Porque Scorpius se endereza en un segundo, se aleja de él. Pasa su mano por su boca, como si quisiera limpiar fluidos que por culpa de la _puta_ gata de Filch nunca ha podido probar.

Albus se queda helado.

No sabe si correr o llorar. No sabe nada, excepto que quiere que Scorpius termine lo que empezó. No se acomoda nada, tampoco. Se queda tieso con la verga afuera y la túnica desabotonada. No oye los cojos pasos del celador, no oye la voz de Scorpius que le reclama. Está en alguna galaxia perdida y sabe qué la única manera de volver es que se le descargue todo el líquido blanquecino que tiene en la cabeza y que se le suba el corazón al pecho para poder empezar a ser un humano nuevamente.

Y es Scorpius él que le dedica una mirada envenenada a la gata, la que deshace sus pasos maullando muy fuerte, como si con eso intentara llamar a Filch. Scorpius sacude a Albus de un hombro suavemente, pero no pasa nada. Albus no reacciona.

- Oye, Albus... -Y sólo responde el silencio. - Albus...

- ¿Ah?

- Te cuelga el aparato. - Se miran y él parece no entender, como si hablara pársel o algún otro idioma que no comprende. Sólo ve su boca moverse, y tras ella brillar su lengua cálida. - Viene Flich y te cuelga el aparato, hombre. ¡Reacciona!

Albus entiende por fin el mensaje, siente color en sus mejillas, se acomoda rápidamente y trata de serenar el cabreo que tiene y todas las consecuencias corporales que provoca el hecho de que Scorpius te meta mano en un pasillo oscuro y sucio. Inspira profundo y el aire huele a él, a sudor limpio, a saliva, sexo, duchas rápidas, y pajas lentas. Huele a Malfoy. Vuelve a respirar y su cuerpo parece temblar, listo para comenzar ese circulo vicioso que se activa cada vez que se trata de él.

Cuando llega Filch los mira con los ojos entrecerrados y una mueca dudosa. No confía en ellos. Pregunta por qué están ahí, qué tienen en las manos y Albus quiere contestar que no tiene nada, pero que le encantaría tener la verga de Scorpius, pero por su culpa no es así. Les dice que lo sigan, no les dice el por qué. Caminan en silencio y se miran con la sonrisa en los ojos. El verde intenso de los ojos de Albus no es devorado por el gris radioactivo, se potencian, no se apagan ni se opacan. Es como si esos ojos sólo existen para mirarse mutuamente y deslumbrar a todos con los brillos que emanan.

Llegan hasta el despacho del profesor Pritchard, y el jefe de la casa de Slytherin, no está solo. Junto con él, está el señor Malfoy, quien le dedica una mirada lenta y estudiada a Albus. Le ve apretar los labios cuando repara en su rostro. Y al lado de él está su madre. Sonriente y algo dudosa.

- Arreglen sus cosas, chicos. Se van por el fin de semana con sus respectivos padres.

* * *

**Nota de Autora:** Lo sé. I 'm evol. Me demoré más de un mes, no me dí cuenta como pasa tan rápido el tiempo. Lo siento, no quería hacerlos esperar tanto y cuando comencé a revisar la fecha de mis actualizaciones, descubrí que llevaba siglos sin dedicarle ni un momento a este fic. No sé qué les pareció el slash, hubo un momento de mi vida que creí que la nueva generación no me podía importar menos, pero eso ya no es así. Me gusta un montón el Scorpius/Albus. Que me queden como la nalga ardiente cuando los escribo es otra cosa.

No sé de quién quieren la próxima versión. ¿Candidatos? Pues, puede ser 1.- Scorpius 2.- Astoria.

Ustedes eligen. Acá, en este capítulo sé que no se sabe mucho de lo que ha pasado entre Draco y Ginny, pero si sumamos dos más dos, por lo menos podemos inferir que Ginny si le mandó a Draco esa lechuza diciéndole que le iba a ayudar.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, son muy amables. Y una bitch como yo, que no actualiza en un mes, no se los merece.

Un beso enorme.


End file.
